


The Patron Saint of Sports in the City of San Francisco

by rpslover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, post-giants game smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/rpslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a home game win. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patron Saint of Sports in the City of San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> deanscolt requested a frisky post-Giants win fic and this is the result.

The air outside the stadium was crisp, a cold San Francisco night. Ian could still taste the strawberry bubblegum Holland had been chewing. She insisted that they couldn't kiss until she found the gum because he’d forced her to eat his garlic fries. Ian had contemplated her purse, how something so large still qualified he wasn’t sure, it was a somewhat garish color but it was so her that he approved. Holland insisted that, since he was wearing a very sleek and stylish panda hat, he wasn't allowed to talk about fashion.

“The parking garage is this way.”

Holland was looking at him expectantly. She was also going to be driving them back to the hotel. He suspected that he’d had a few too many beers if he was getting lost in his thoughts staring at the Willie Mays statue.

“Lead the way.”

Ian pinned Holland to the hotel room door while she struggled to retrieve the key from her purse. He swept the hair off the back of her neck and pressed a kiss to her pale skin. Her hair smelled like cutting into a fresh lemon, some shampoo she got from the stylist. Ian smiled when she finally turned around in his arms to grope the key from his back pocket. Once successfully in the room Ian thanked himself for blessed foresight. Ian had remembered to turn on the heater before they left so the room was nice and cozy when they stumbled in. Holland was impossible to get out of her clothes when she was cold. Unlike other cast members he wasn't lucky in the quickie-during-a-night-shoot department.

He barked up that tree a few times only to fall back to earth with a handful of bitter disappointment. The look she turned on him now, in the 76° hotel room, was much more inviting.  
Holland’s eyes were bright and Ian wanted to give her everything, he could feel the bliss and euphoria pouring off of her. There was nothing like a home game win, a feeling he’d grown up addicted to. She was standing at the foot of the bed. The SF cap perched on her fiery mop gave her this hint of boyishness that, Ian wasn't scared to admit, really did it for him. He tossed his sleek and stylish panda hat on the bed and reached for her. Holland danced just outside his grasp, giving him a teasing and challenging look.

“Keep the hat on.” Ian requested. A devilish smile broke across her face as she tossed him the hat. It fell to the floor and Ian would have protested but Holland was better at giving commands.

“Sit down.”

She eased the denim jacket off her shoulders slowly and bit her lip. Ian settled in for the show. He thought that the Giants’ winning the game would be the highlight of his evening but as usual he was wrong. Holland always knew how to have a good time, it was one of the things he loved most about her. The other two things he loved most about her were under the tight orange t-shirt she was peeling off. Her bra was simple, black, and oh so sexy. Ian wanted immediate clarification on whether or not this was an interactive, audience participation, type of show. He raised his hand slowly and Holland rolled her eyes. She removed her sneakers and jeans and crawled onto his lap.

“Yes, grope away.”

Ian suspected her a mind reader and made quick work of her bra and panties. She had these amazing breasts, honestly the amount of time they were on his mind was probably criminal. Holland pulled and pushed at his clothes until they were both completely naked, an impatient little thing once she started wanting. Ian tossed her onto her back and found her hip with his mouth. Holland always tasted excellent; a law universally known since he’d shared the sentiment once drunkenly. Colton was able to give several pieces of supporting evidence from on-camera performances and thus cemented forever that Holland always tasted excellent. Ian worked his mouth over her stomach, searing kisses onto her soft skin and then nestled his head between her thighs. Holland’s hands found his hair immediately, gripping tightly and urging him on. Ian knew her body well and was an expert in the art of making her emit this soft whimper. He loved everything about the noise, it had these tonal changes and pitch wavers but it always felt the same in his ears. Tasting her like this was like reading his favorite book; he had it memorized but every time he picked it up he remembered everything that made him tumble through it headlong the first time.

Holland’s hips bucked up against him, her heels digging into his shoulder blades. Ian turned his head and smiled, he wanted to find that Giants’ hat but she wouldn't loosen the grip her thighs had on his head. Holland gave him an exaggerated pout as he used his hands to pry them open and then tried another tactic and spread them seductively; catching his eye and then slowly lowering her gaze.

She was a mind reader and a hypnotist, he almost forgot his mission until he saw the glint of the bright orange on black SF logo. He hopped off the bed and retrieved his discarded prize.

When he settled himself back between her legs there was a condom wrapped in shiny black plastic waiting for him on her chest. Ian held up the hat with a smile and Holland just grinned and grabbed it from him. Ian unwrapped the condom and rolled it on as she put on the cap and tried to fix her hair. He gripped her hips and pulled her down against his thighs then leaned over her and caught her mouth in a slick, hot kiss. Holland brought her legs up and squeezed his sides, impatient again. She slid her hand down between their bodies and massaged her clit. God, she drove him crazy in the best way.

The hat forced him to turn his head sideways to kiss her but it was worth it as he leaned back and guided himself into her. The image before him was like a picture of a sunset, some gentle drifting snow, and a breezy bay all combined. Mother nature knew what she was doing, creating this beautiful creature for him. He was going to worship at her altar, and that of the patron saint of sports in the city of San Francisco. He’d clearly been blessed by both.  
What he saw was only rivaled by how good it felt to be inside her. The anticipation; the car ride to the hotel, the elevator, her scent. All leading him here. Holland welcomed him and he allowed himself to feel secure in her embrace. She spurred on his pace, gripping his sides, and panting his name. His goal was to finish her first but she was pressing and writhing against him, Ian summoned what was left of his self-control and shifted his hips, trying for an angle to better serve his purpose. His effort was rewarded when he felt Holland’s nails dig into his back and her body tremble.

“Fuck, yes. Please!” Holland was still massaging her clit between them and he could feel the exact moment her whole body stilled, right before her climax. It reminded him of the tide receding before a tsunami. All that water rushing away from shore only to come crashing back down on the beach with thunderous consequences. Ian kept his pace, hips pumping against her. It almost felt like he’d gotten a second wind until she blinked her eyes open and pinned him with the cutest ‘thank you’ smile in history. It was his unfortunate undoing and something people of a previous generation would have written sonnets about. Holland stroked his side, kissing his cheek as she rolled him over. She disposed of the condom for him, he smiled at the ceiling, she was such a doll.

Ian closed his eyes and soaked up the noises she was making from the bathroom. He let his mind wander, he wasn't sure how long it was before he felt the bed dip as she climbed in. He shuddered at the touch of the warm washcloth. Holland wiped down his stomach and thighs, she was so self-conscious of how messy she got. He, on the other hand, didn't mind so much waking up in the morning a little sticky. When she was satisfied she snuggled up next to him. Ian’s last thoughts, before falling asleep, were about excellent pitching and batting averages.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride. Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at omegacora.tumblr.com


End file.
